Trolls Stories
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: (DreamWorks Trolls) Follow the Adventure of Branch, Poppy and the rest of the trolls and there new friends. I make little and big stories. If you want a storied made then message me and I will try to do it. (Discontinue)
1. Wake Part I

**Hey Everyone~!**

 **So I just saw the new movie trolls and I know its not like out on fanfiction yet since it just came out, but I have seen a few post on here and wattpad but not what I'm looking for, even a cute and funny movie like that I would like to see some more danger. Cause why not, Branch is my favorite and also Poppyx Branch is my new OP Seticplier will always be my OTP ^-^**

 **but anyways it's been like a year since I did a story on here so I will be bad with grammar and stuff not only cause I'm doing this in class but because my mind is everywhere so it will be random some places.**

 **Warning: Maybe death, hurt, feelings**

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Trolls**

* * *

 **Setting: Where they all get captured and put in the big pot. And before they all go gray, like the second they get in the pot.**

* * *

 **Poppy's POV**

I get up after be thrown into the pot. Everyone been captured and it's all my fault. Everyone's going to die because of me...

"Where's Branch?" I head someone say, I look up and look around, he was nowhere in sight.

"Branch?" I spoke, after a few seconds I yelled is name.

"Branch!" He wasn't in here, that would only mean.

The lid of the pot popped open and the chefs face was in view.

"It seams you have been looking for someone, hmm?" She smiled widely.

"Where's Branch!" I yelled and took my stance, even though we were going to die soon I still acted strong.

"Oh why he's right here." She lifted her hand and there he was, be held by his hair by the chef and unconscious. I heard a few trolls gasp behind me.

"What did you do to him!" I yelled even more angry.

"Oh why he's going to be the King's first troll of course, but I couldn't let him run lose. With the force I hit him with he will be out for months but that doesn't matter since he would be dead in a few minutes anyways." She then did her evil laugh and close the lid back down and lock it.

"What are we going to do Poppy?" One of the trolls asked.

I look to them and then to the floor, what are we going to do...

"I..I don't know..." I sat on the floor and I could feel my color drain.

It's over it's all over.

After a few minutes the pot started to move and we could heat the chants.

After a few seconds some of us started to sing a little song.

 _How do I say goodbye to what we had?_  
 _The good times that made us laugh_  
 _Outweigh the bad_

 _I thought we'd get to see forever_  
 _But forever's gone away_  
 _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

 _I don't know where this road_  
 _Is going to lead_  
 _All I know is where we've been_  
 _And what we've been through_

 _and if we get to see tomorrow_  
 _I hope it's worth all the wait_  
 _so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

 _And I'll take with me the memories_  
 _To be my sunshine after the rain_  
 _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

 _And I'll take with me the memories_  
 _To be my sunshine after the rain_  
 _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

Everyone was sad and gloomy.

Then the lid lifted up and Bridget's face was in view.

"Bridget!"

"You guys need to go now! Here."She dumped the pot and let us all out. She then reached into her pocket and carefully held out a unconscious Branch.

"Branch!" I quickly ran to him, he was still alive. I smiled in relief.

"Biggie come help me!" Biggie came over and helped me carry Branch well mostly he carried him.

"What about you Bridget? Won't they throw you in jail?" I brought my focus back to Bridget

"I'll think of something, please go!" She started closing the door

"Wait Bridget! Come with us!" I yelled as I tried holding the door open.

"And make it easier for them to find you? No way! Please go!"

"Bridget.."

Bridget held out her finger and pushed me out of the way, I hugged her finger as a goodbye and the door closed.

"Let's go Poppy, there's nothing we can do." My father Peppy told me as he grabbed my hand.

"No...she gave up her life to save ours. I'm not going to let her get thrown in jail." I looked up and smiled to my friends.

~~~Roller Skate Scene~~~

"We can finally live in the tree again!" Everyone screamed.

After saving Bridget and finally make the king and his people happy were all became friends. The chef was finally gone for good but what she did to Branch really did a lot on him, the doctor say's that it might take a few days or even weeks, maybe months for him to wake up.

I went to the doctor and went to see him, I sat by his bedside and begun to sing.

 _Tell me when the time we had slipped away_  
 _Tomorrow turned to yesterday_  
 _And I don't know how_  
 _Tell me what can stop this river of tears_  
 _It's been building up for years_  
 _For this moment now_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Here I stand_  
 _Arms open wide_  
 _I've held you close_  
 _Kept you safe_  
 _Till you could fly_

 _Tell me where the road ahead is gonna bend_  
 _And how to harness up the wind_  
 _And how to say goodbye_

 _Tell me why_  
 _Why does following your dreams_  
 _Take you far away from me_  
 _And I knew that it would_

 _Tell me how to fill the space you left behind_  
 _And how to laugh instead of cry_  
 _And how to say goodbye_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Here I stand_  
 _Arms open wide_  
 _I've held you close_  
 _Kept you safe_  
 _Till you could fly_

 _Tell me where the the road ahead is gonna bend_  
 _And how to harness up the wind_  
 _And how to say goodbye._

There were tears in my eyes, I gave his hand a squeeze and left. I know he won't wake up for awhile but I hope still that he will soon. As I was walking back to my house my dad popped in front of me.

"Oh hi daddy!" I say as I hug him.

"Hello Poppy" He hugged back.

"Mind of I talk to you alone?" He asked, I nod my head and he lead me to his office.

"Now Poppy, you are now queen of us, and that means you need to find someone" **(** **A/N: I'm sorry I forgot what their kingdoms name is)**

"What do you mean daddy?" I was a tad confused

"I mean you have to find your king." He say's as he smiled.

"Oh...but who?"

"That's up to you Poppy, whoever you love."

I smiled and said "Branch, I love Branch."

His smiled fade a little, I knew what he was going to say.

"What if he never wakes up Poppy? What will you do then?" He say's as he holds my hand.

"He will, soon. I know it." I smiled softly at him and exit his office.

"I know he will..." I whisper to myself as I made my way to Branch's bunker. I might as well bring some of his stuff so he doesn't look to scared when he wakes up. I went into his little room he had and looked around. I walked around admiring his work. I opened one of the curtains and my scrapbooks that I had given him over the years fell out.

"He kept them?" I picked the one that he stomped on for the Biggest party to see it has been fixed.

"Oh Branch." I knelled down and started crying.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I was walking back to Branch with some stuff from his place, as I was walking Biggie and Diamond Guy were waiting outside of Branch door.

"Hi guy's what brings you here?" I asked

"Hi Poppy, we just came to see how Branch was doing."

"Well did you see him yet?" I asked

"Uh no. We were kinda waiting for you..heh"

I giggled and opened the door and led them in. The stopped short at the door and looked at Branch.

"Will he be okay?" Diamond Guy asked.

"We won't know for sure until he wakes up." I say as I take the things out of my hair and set them up.

"How long until he wakes up?" Biggie asked this time.

I stayed silent for a minute and spoke.

"Judging from what the doctor said...weeks, possibly months." I turn and look at the two, both with tearing eye.

"But I know Branch is strong, I know he'll wake up soon." I smiled as I grabbed his hand and held it.

"I hope so too Poppy." Biggie and Diamond Guy came in and sat for awhile and we talked for a bit until they left. It was just me and Branch again.

"Wake up soon Branch, I got some good new's for you." I smiled and kissed his forehead. I left and went home thinking about what will tomorrow hold.

I went to bed, but before I did some future scrap booking.

* * *

 **Well guy's that's the first chapter, if you like it please leave a review, I do plan on making this little stories and all so this all won't be just this, like past and future or present stories.**

 **Anyways hoped you like**

 **Have a Great Day!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hi!**


	2. Wake Part II End

**Hey Everyone~!**

 **To be honest I wasn't expecting many people to read this lol. Thank you guys for the positive reviews to! They made my day :D**

 **Like holy moly!**

 **If you have any suggestions of Trolls stories on any website please tell me, I already read the few trolls stories on here and Wattpad...**

 **Also if you have any ideas please share with me! And i will try to write them!**

 **Anyways I hope You Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not Own Trolls**

* * *

 **Poppy's POV**

I walked into Branch's room and set down some flowers near his bedside. I know he doesn't like these kind of things but it brings a little color more color to the room. Sitting down in the chair I been accompanying for almost a month now I stared st Branch. He was still gray, I wonder what his color is? It would be funny if it was pink, hah.

I grabbed his hand and spoke.

"Hey Branch, it's almost been a month since you been unconscious, the doctor say's there might be a slim chance of you waking up next month. I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell you my surprise for you and everyone in the kingdom!" I smiled widely thinking about it.

"I got to go now, but I will come back later I promise, I be here just in time for hug time!" I got up and walked out the door and head to my place. Being Queen I need to do some things.

"Hey Poppy!" I turn and waved to Guy Diamond. **(A/N: I know i got it wrong last chapter just switch the two words lol)**

"Hey Guy Diamond! Here to visit Branch again?" Ever since that day Biggie and Guy Diamond went into the room, everyone has been visiting him. Even thoe he shut them out they know that they were friends deep in there hearts.

"Yep, and to ask you a quick questionnnnnnn." He sang a little.

"Hmm whats that?" I asked

"How are you going to tell Branch when he wakes up?" He smiled a little

"What do you mean." I was still confused a little.

"Oh you know! Asking him to be" he leans in and whispers "king"

"How did you know!?" I gasped in shock, did my daddy already tell the kingdom?

"I over heard you and King Peppy talking about it. So what you gonna do? Throw a party? Give a scrapbook? What? What!" He was eager to know, and for once I wasn't going to do any surprise or scapbooking, I will just tell him

"I plan on justing telling him, with waking up that will be a bit to much on him." Guy Diamond seem disappointed at first but then understood why.

"I get ya. Well I'm gonna go see him so I'll see ya in a bit Queen Poppy!" He yelled as he ran off to Branch.

"Bye Guy Diamond!" I waved to him. I started walking again and eventually ended up at my house. I walked in and was greeted by my daddy.

"Hello Poppy! How was Branch today?" He asked.

"Same as every other day, but the doctor told me he might wake up next month!" I yelled in excitement. My dad giggled.

"Let's hope the doctor is right."I smiled and went to my own office, since I became queen I was required an office which I didn't want but I was able to decorate it so I was happy anyways.

~~~Work and more Work...what kind of work do they do?~~~

After finishing the last scrapbook about my speech for Branch when he becomes king I got up and went out to get some fresh air. I smiled as the goins were happy and talking to trolls.

"Poppy! Poppy!" I look down to see Chenille and Satin screaming my name smiling wide.

"Come quick it's Branch! He's awake!" I didn't even say anything, I just turned and ran out of my office and straight to Branch. I ran and ran until I was there, I burst through the door to see a happy and awake Branch.

I just stand in the door looking at Branch who was looking at me.

"You okay Poppy?" He tilted his head a little, he was worried about me? Shouldn't he be worrying about himself! Tear came to my eyes as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yo-yo-your-your a-a-k-e-e" I couldn't speak right.

"Poppy calm down, I'm alright." He said as he smiled.

"Branch! So happy to see you awake! I was told you weren't suppose to wake up after another month!" My dad came and and gasped his arm smiling widely.

"How long was I out?" He asked, he didn't look to surprise when my dad said he wasn't suppose to wake up until another month.

"For a month and two weeks!" Guy Diamond said.

Shock came on his face now. I laughed a little. After a few minutes of talking and catching up the doctor told us to leave so he can rest a bit, even with a month of rest you still need rest. As I was leaving the doctor said I could stay if he wanted to, I didn't waste time running back to Branch's room.

I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. I enter and see Branch trying to fix his shirt.

"What you doing?" I asked a little curios.

"The cloths the doctor gave me bothered me so I'm just wearing my normal cloths for now."

"You just want to get out of here don't you?" I smiled as I lean in the door way.

He looked at me and said "...maybe"

"And then go back to your bunker?" I asked smiling widley.

"...maybe."

"Ha! Well I got some good news! Were friends with the goins now!"

He looked at me as if I was crazy

"Wait so you got them to stop eating us?"

"Well Bridget helped us and then we helped here leading us to become friends!" I waved my hands in the air.

He smiled and came closer to me.

"Always knew you figure something out."

At that moment my bracelet made the 'hug' sound. I look at it and back at Branch who still had a smile on his face. He opened his arms and I gladly accepted his hug.

"Hey Branch." I asked still hugging.

"Yea?" I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"How do you feel becoming king of the Trolls Kingdom?" He pulled away from the hug and looked at me.

"King? As in King of Trolls Kingdom?"

I laughed at that and smiled.

"Yes silly."

"Wait does that mean your asking me to-" He looked a bit shocked

"Yes. I move away from him a little and reach into my hair and pulled out the scrapbook I made and opened it.

"Branch, will you be my King?" It said as glitter popped out and went all over Branch who didn't seem to care as he was still in shook.

He looked at it and then back to me. Is gaped mouth turned into a wide spread smile and he hugged me.

"Yes. 100% yes."

I hugged back and smiled.

I began to sing and so did Branch.

 _I got this feeling inside my bones_  
 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on_  
 _All through my city, all through my home_  
 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone_

We ran outside and started dancing, people started to join.

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_  
 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _Ooh, it's something magical_  
 _It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on_  
 _Don't need no reason, don't need control_  
 _I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone_

 _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_  
 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So keep dancing, come on_

 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

The whole town was singing now.

 _Everybody sing_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Wanna see you move your body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Break it down_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Can't stop the feeling_  
 _Got this feeling in my body, come on_

Me and Branch and my father were on top of the mushroom were we made big announcements.

"Hello everyone!" My father yelled as everyone screamed and danced a little.

"Now as you know my daughter Poppy became queen of our kingdom a month ago, but a kingdom is not complete if there is no King, so I would proudly present the King of our kingdom! Branch!" My father pushed Branch up a little so everyone could see. Everyone was hallowing and congratulating us.

Branch looked back at me and held his arm out, I reached out and grabbed it. Then his hand turned blue.

"I'm guessing your happy now?" I asked as I grabbed his other hand.

"You bet cha." He was fully back to his normal self as we kissed.

"I love you Branch." I said

"I love myself too. " I lightly punched him.

"But not as much as I love you." He kisses me again and everything was perfect from then on.

* * *

 **I planned on making this 3 chapters but I was like nah, won't be much to write then so I ended it early.**

 **But anyways did you like it?**

 **If you have any other ideas I am open to them. But please remember it won't always be placed in the movie setting.**

 **Anyways I hoped You Enjoyed!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Trump Is President.**


	3. Sick Branch Part I

**Hey Everyone~!**

 **SraelynnBet** **a-** I am not really good with doing something like that, but I will try and write it when I feel confident to do so it might be a few chapters before I do a baby.

 **Saphira Banes-** that will be by itself, or I might just add the chapter in later idk.

 **annea101-** xD I'll try not to

 **kookie1234 -** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D: I'LL GIVE YOU POCKY! *gives pocky*

 **Everyone else thank you so much for the positive reviews! They made my day! :D**

 **Like for real I woke up at 4 am to check up on the story lol.**

 **Anyways Hope You Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Trolls.**

* * *

 **Sick Day -Past-Present Time- (basically how he dealt with a cold/sick before all of this happened and how he gets treated today)**

* * *

 **Branch's POV**

I woke up feeling ache, I could tell I was sick right off the bat. Living down here in my bunker has cause some health problems but nothing too dangerous, just a cold and that was it. Sometime a sore throat and the flu but they came railey.

As I was sitting up and I went into a coughing fit, man does it suck being sick. I thought back to the last time I was really sick, when my grandma was still alive. I shaked my head and got up,

"Ugh" it felt like trolls were just hanging on me. I go to my rock and move it which took more time than usual. As I get outside I could hear singing and sparkles in the distance.

"Do they have to be that loud." My head hurted enough. There singing and dancing didn't bother me if it wasn't right next to it, plus I had 20 years to get used to it.

I grab the bucket from inside my house and walk very slowly to the well. So tired….sleep….ugh. I got to the well and decided to rest for a bit, cause you know can't be moving much when sick..yea.

I sat on the side of the well where there was shade and closed my eye's. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

"Stupid cold." I mumbled before falling asleep. I think…

 **Poppy's POV**

I was on my way to Branch house to give him an invitation to my party, even thoe he doesn't come I still want him to come sometime, so I always give him one just in case he changes his mind.

As I was walking to his face I notice Branches bucket near the well. I went over and picked it up.

"Branch?" I called out, if his well bucket is here then he's here. I hear a grumble behind the well. I walk around the well to see a sleeping Branch, it surprised me at first since this is the first time I seen Branch be like this in public.

"Branch? You okay?" I asked. He didn't answer which made me worried. I got closer and notice he was asleep. I giggled.

"Hey Branch why you sleeping out here?" I asked as I grabbed his arm to shake him to wak up when I noticed his skin was really warm.

My smiled fade as I realized he was sick.

"Oh Branch…" I said quietly, I run to my dad and told him about Branch.

"Grab Biggie and bring Branch here." He said in a light voice with a smile on his face.

"Even if he doesn't like us that much doesn't mean we don't love him." he said. I smiled and hugged him. I ran out the door and looked for Biggie who was easy to find since he was making sounds to Mr. Winkles (A/N: That his name right?)

"Hey Biggie can you help me?" I asked

"Sure! What you need help with?" He asked.

"I found Branch sitting by the well and he's sick. I was wondering if you could help me bring him back here." I smiled as he replied.

"Omg! He's sick!? Of course I will help!" He started running to a random direction.

"Well that way Biggie!" I said pointing to the other direction, he turned around and went the way I pointed and me following behind.

~~~Time skip to the Well~~~

We got to the well and I look to still see Branch sitting there.

"Over here Biggie." I say as he comes to me.

"Omg! Is he okay?!' Biggie asked as worried over Branch like a mother.

"I don't know for sure, but when I touched him he was warm. Knowing he doesn't sleep like this in public means something wrong."

"True." I watch as Biggie picks up the sleeping Branch, trying not to wake him. We then began to walk back.

As we were walking back I looked at the sleeping Branch and smiled, he looks so cute like that!

I stopped in my tracks and yelled something "GHT.!"

I scared Biggie I knew cause he almost dropped Branch. But did I really just call Branch cute?! Omg!

 **Biggie's POV**

Poppy was crabbing at her hair and making weird faces.

"Uh."

 **Poppy's POV's**

I finally calmed down and looked at Biggie who looked terrified.

"Bug. he haha" I laughed to try and play it off

"Oh ok then!" He smiled big

"It isn't here still right?" He lean down and ask me.

"Nope its gone."

"Oh good, you know how I am with bugs" He said and then started walking.

I called him cute, well if he's like that he's cute. Doesn't mean I like him.

My thoughts were cut off when we arrived at the doctor.

"Hi Dr. Guy!" I smiled as he tuned around. He is our only and best doctor ever, his son is trying to follow in his foot steps.

"Hello Poppy and Biggie. Your father already told me the situation please follow me." He smiled and walked to a room.

"Please set him down here." He padded the bed and Biggie went and set him down.

"Do you know how he got sick?" He asked as checking Branch.

"We think it's from being in his bunker all the time, since you know." He knew pretty much.

"Yes I do." He examined Branch a little more before tuning back to us.

"It looks like he has a bad cold, that's all. Nothing to worry about." He smiled to us as we let out a breath of air.

"Thank you Dr. Guy!" Biggie shouted almost as he hugged Dr. Guy who was almost dying from it. I laughed. Biggie finally let go of Dr. Guy.

"For the mean time I think it's best if he up and about from his bunker, and just to make sure he'll be okay is it alright if he stays with one of you?" There was only one room for the doctor and nobody could stay really. I raised my hand and yelled

"He can stay with me. I'm sure dad won't mind." I smile and look at Biggie who smiled back.

"Alright, come back when he's feeling better."

"Thank you Dr. Guy! See you latter!" We waved goodbye and went to my place.

"Thanks Biggie for your help!" I said as I led him to my room, where he set Branch down on my pink bed.

"No problem! I was glad to help!" He smiled at me and was about to ask something but changed his mind.

"Well I'll see you later Poppy! Have fun taking care of Branch!" I waved goodbye and watch as he leaves the room. I turn my attention to Branch and smiled.

"Even if you are grumpy and independent and mad at me when you wake up just know I will do what it takes to help you." I pulled out some tape and taped him to my bed so when he does wake up he won't be trying to escape. I smiled at my work and heard a knock at the door.

"Poppy hows Branch doin-?" My father stopped short when he saw what I did. He could only laugh.

"Makes sense, I'll make sure to bring extra blankets when I come back."

"Thank you daddy!" I hugged him and he left

"Where am I?" I turn around and see Branch waking up.

"Your in my room." He looks at me and his eyes grow wide.

"Why am I in your room?"

"Cause your sick."

"So."

"So, if you were to stay in your bunker any longer you could of gotten the flu. Plus you didn't look to well when I found you at the well." I crossed my arms, hmm.

"It wouldn't be the first time I gotten sick, I could handle myself." He tried moving but failed as he was to tired to try harder.

"Your not going anywhere weather you like it or not, your taped to my bed anyways so it will be 10 times harder for you." I did a fake evil laugh as he just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"If you let me go I will go to one of your party's then." ...he must be really sick! Oh wait! I forgot the party! But who cares, I throw them all the time, one miss won't matter.

"Fine." He was still able to move his hands so he held it out and I shake it.

"Now getting me out." He said.

"First you need to rest. After a few day's you can go."

"But we made a deal!" He started going into a coughing fit but settled down.

"You said if you let me go I will go to one of your party's, you never said when so your stuck here."

He looked at me with shock and anger eyes and just made a grumpy sound and laid back down.

"Remeber the deal." I sang as I exit the room to go make some soup.

"UGH" I hear him yell.

"This is going to be a fun week." I said as I danced to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Sorry I know it got a little sloppy near the end but I was running out of ideas.**

 **My stories are not planed they are random so sometimes it might not make sense.**

 **But Anyways thank you so much for reading!**

 **Please leave a review of any ideas and what you thought about it~!**

 **Also I am trying to write a chapter/story everyday. So make sure to watch out for me!**

 **Hope you Enjoyed!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Jack Sparrow**


	4. Sick Branch Part II

**Hey Everyone~!**

 **Sorry for the long wait I got caught up in all the Trolls stories everyone been making, and just dying fr updates.**

 **Also thank you all for your concerns too. Love ya! :)**

 **And yes I deleted the last chapter of "Hate?" it didn't make sense to me plus I was sick when i wrote it so makes sense why.**

 **Anyways Hope You Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Trolls.**

* * *

Poppy's POV

I came back from the kitchen with soup to my room. I opened the door and smile at the sight in front of me. Branch was sleeping.

"I guess trying to escape worn you out." I say to him, knowing he couldn't hear me but still, it was fun to tease him. I put the soup down on the bedside table and checked Branch's temperature.

"Hmm." It look of worried was on my face, his fever went up a little.

"I might have to get dad." I studied him a bit longer and decided to go get dad but as I was leaving I felt a tug on my dress, I look to see Branch holding my dress. I smile as I gently prie him off and fetch my dad.

"Dad!" I yelled while walking down the hall.

"Yes Poppy." He walked out of the kitchen.

"Branch's fever went up and I don't know what to do..." The only time I ever cared for someone who was sick was my dad, but he never had a fever like Branch.

"You got to try and lower if fever, using something warm like a wet cloth on his head or more blankets. A warm source."

"A warm source...okay! Thank you dad!" I yelled running off to Branch.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I barged into my room as quietly as I could be with blankets, water and other warm stuff.

"You'll be better soon Branch. I'll make sure of it!"

I put the blankets over him and did as my dad told me and put the warm towel on his head. I then put a heater by him.

"There!" After a minute the room started getting hot, and I knew that I put to much heat on so i turned of the heater and opened the window to let air in and to cool down.

"Mmm." I turn and see Branch waking up. I rush over to him and take the towel off his head.

"How you feeling Branch?" I asked checking his fever which did go down a little.

"Better." He voice was raspy.

"Here have some soup." I pick up the bowl and handed to him, he only looked at me dumb founded when I remember he was tapped down.

"Oh! Sorry, open wide!" I took a spoonful and put it to his lips.

"Ah no thanks." He doesn't want to be baby feed. Hmm. Whats a way to open his mouth.

"Loser say's what?" I say

"What?" He quested and I took the chance and shoved the spoon in his mouth. He gulped it down almost chocking.

"Poppy!" He glared at me, I could only laugh.

"Oh come on! Open wide!" I said in a baby way, he kept glaring at me. I kept doing that for a few more minutes until it got awkward and put the soup down.

"Now that your done, do you mind if I go now."

"You can't! Your still sick!" Now that I look at him I noticed he look better.

"I am not, do I sound or look sick to you?" He asked as he smiled, he knew he was good and ready to get out of here.

I sign as I nodded.

"Great now if you can, untie me." I walked over to him and begin to untie him but stopped.

"Why you stopping." He was tugging on the tape. I smirked.

"Maybe I should ask my dad if your okay to leave~" I smiled and danced off to find my dad, with Branch yelling in the background.

Instead of yelling I checked his office first and he was there.

"Hi dad!" I said I went in and hugged him.

"Hello Poppy! How are you doing?" He hugged back

"Fine, but I have a quick favor~" I sang the last word

"Does this have something to do with Branch."

"Mhmm." I nodded in agreement.

"Poppy if he is feeling better than you should let him go, you can't lock him up here."

"But dad." I wanted Branch to stay a little bit more.

"Do you want him to stay because you like him?" He smirked

"I-I do not!" What is he talking about! I do not like Branch!

"Poppy...I can see it in your eye's. Every time you look at him you zone out and just smile. You like Branch." He put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"You love him Poppy."

"But I love Creek..." Did I love Creek.

"You love Branch, Poppy. Don't follow what your mind says. Do what your Heart say's." He smiled and led me out the door.

"Tell him Poppy." He closed the door and sang a happy tone.

"I love Branch?" Before I knew it I was in front of my bedroom door. Why was I so scared to go in? I snap out of my thoughts when I heard Branch yell my name.

"Poppy!" I walk in and he turned to me, all I could look at was his handsome face. Wait handsome face?

"Where did you go? Doesn't matter just let me out already."

I could only stare.

Do I love Branch?

* * *

 **Hahhahaha**

 **Clifie**

 **Anyways Hoped You Enjoyed It!**

 **Please leave a review and any suggestions you have!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Shawn Spencer**


	5. AN: School

**Hey Everyone~!**

 **So I will not be updating for some time. I have finals in 3 weeks and my school is already starting to give me tons of packets and essays and stuff to write so I will be busy for 3 weeks.**

 **And I aploizes for not updating much thanksgiving week, my dad just got a house so we were moving in, but we had to wait since it started raining.**

 **Anyways I will try to update if not see you in three weeks.**

 **BYE BYE! :D**


	6. Author Update

**Hello Everyone! ~**

 **So I know its been awhile since I have updated my stories (No Shit Sherlock)**

 **But I do have an explanation for part of the reason why there has been no updates. My dad's computer is broke. The one I been using for awhile. Now it's getting fixed right now.**

 **It needed a new keyboard and touch pad. And a hard disk. For my computer is just needs a hard dick which i didn't turn in to get fix yet.**

 **Second Reason is I lost interest. Just got cable finally but record button no work so I'm gonna go start watching it probably this weekend. Cause I still do love the show just haven't seen it since season 1.**

 **So I will be updating when I get computer back which will probably be the 18th of October.**

 **But I do need answers from you guys. Please review on this story if you want it updated.**

 **I'm posting this on all my stories so please review on the ones you want me to do.**


End file.
